Merlin Saga
The Sewers You are awakened in a land of magic called Magus City. Here, you can begin your very first quest. *Note that if you dont have any armor use /kit and get the starter kit! While clearing the sewers, you may have noticed a hidden passage, which will contain your very first Dragon Shout, Rii. You will also find that when clearing the sewers you come across a save point. Stand on the pressure plate, and you will be able to come back here at anytime if needed, incase anything happens. At the end of the sewers you will encounter your first boss, Frankie Jr. Upon defeating him, you can obtain your first wand, the Drudic Healing Branch. There is a animal pit located in the next room to test some of the magical powers you now possess. After defeating Frankie Jr., Merlin calls upon you, sensing that you will accomplish great things, and calling you a hero. Merlin then gives you a task slaying the Evil Spider King lurking underneath his statue. Finding Millie After killing the Evil Spider King, you make your way to Justicar's Training School for Mages. However, Justicar is no where to be seen. You look around and find a note Justicar has left in his teaching room. After reading the note, Justicar asks you to go check on his ill sister, Millie. After reaching Millie's house you realize that... she's gone? As you look around her room you see an odd, mysterious, but familiar symbol... the symbols of the Skeleton King! After finding out what has happened to poor Millie, you hear Merlin whisper into you ears, revealing the Skeleton King's evil plans, and has faith in your strong magical powers. You then run off to the core of the city, to rescue Millie once and for all. The Heart of Magus City As you make your very core of Magus City, you start to feel uneasy and can sense evil lurking about. It seems as if Millie is no where in sight..., but to your surprise you find two of Skeleton Kings henchman that have been doing his evil bidding. You fight them, in hopes of them giving clues of where Millie has gone, but instead after the fierce battle you learn the truth about Millie. You must tell Justicar right away! The Journey To Elven Village, Rivendale After telling Justicar's the heartbreaking news, he asks you to journey to Rivendale to search for a mystical elf named Sylvanna. For only herself, can tell you where to find Millie. After reaching Sylvanna's tree you learn that power within the amulet Justicar gave her had changed her completely, and for the worse. Sylvanna has tracked down Millie and you are the only one who can stop her. Millie's Cursed Mansion After making it through the ForestofWoe, you finally reach Millie's Mansion. As you clear the mansion, you finally find Millie, and know what must be done. After striking the final blow to Millie, you can't help but feel remorseful for what you have done. And feel as if Justicar has been using you this whole time just to kill Millie. Now It's Up To You To Choose How the Story Ends! After killing Millie, you rather uneasy and unable to decide which side is the true good side. You have two options: To join Skeleton Kings Army, or to stay with Justicar And Merlin. Which path will you choose hero?